Stories In a Photograph
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: My first fic, please go easy on me... Kisah tentang seorang pemuda yang kembali ke dalam pelukan orang yang sangat mencintainya... sebagai anaknya. Based on anime, OC POV.


Nabari no Ou fanfiction – By Shinju Ageha

Stories in a Photograph

"Aku pun masih tidak percaya ia sudah kembali. Orang yang sangat aku cintai, yang aku sayangi lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, sebagai sahabat, saudara, bahkan sebagai diriku sendiri yang lain, yang pernah pergi meninggalkan hidupku... kini kembali lagi sebagai anakku..."

Warning : OC POV, setting 20 tahun setelah peperangan di Dunia Nabari (based on anime).

Disclaimer : Nabari no Ou dan karakter-karakternya adalah milik Yuhki Kamatani.

* * *

Kenalkan, namaku Shinju Ageha. Cukup panggil aku Ageha saja. Aku adalah salah satu siswi di Banten Academy.

Aah, siang hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Bel tanda usai sekolah sudah berbunyi 15 menit lalu, tapi aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku pelajaran fisika yang sangat kubenci. Hanya kami berdua yang tertinggal di ruang kelas. Aku, dan sahabatku, Rokujou Yoite.

"Aaah! Banyak banget bahan yang belum kumengerti buat ujian minggu depaan...!" seruku frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Yoite menghela napas. "Masih belum mengerti juga? Kujelaskan sekali lagi dari awal, ya..." katanya. Ah, dia memang sahabat yang setia. Beruntung sekali aku mempunyai sahabat jenius seperti dia. Bagaimana tidak? Yoite kan, peringkat satu seangkatan. Siapa sih, orang di Banten Academy yang nggak kenal Yoite? Sudah cakep, jenius, baik pula. Sempurna banget, kan?

"Gawat, sudah jam segini pula..." kataku sambil melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kelas. "Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah bakal ditutup..."

"Mau belajar di rumahku saja?" usul Yoite. "Sekalian makan di sana. Kita belum makan dari tadi siang, nih..."

"Ah, benar juga..." kataku. "Ngg... tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku minta izin ibuku dulu..." Yoite menjawab dengan mengangguk.

Oh ya, bicara soal orangtua... aku jadi ingat, kalau Yoite itu anak angkat. Yoite pernah cerita kalau dia besar di panti asuhan sampai umurnya 10 tahun. Ayah angkatnya memang tidak pernah menikah. Yoite hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, bu... Dah..." aku lalu memutuskan telepon dan menoleh pada Yoite. "Katanya boleh, asal pulang sebelum malam... Rumahmu tak begitu jauh dari sini, kan?"

"Nggak jauh, kok... Jalan kaki 20 menit juga sampai..." kata Yoite sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo..."

Aku bersahabat dengan Yoite sejak kelas satu. Saat itu kami sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan. Menyenangkan sekali berteman dengannya. Dia bisa dipercaya. Selama dua tahun aku mengenalnya, tak pernah sekalipun ia berbohong atau ingkar janji.

Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke rumah Yoite. Yoite pernah bilang kalau sebagian rumahnya dipakai untuk restoran okonomiyaki. Dan ternyata rumah Yoite memang tidak terlalu jauh. Rumah Yoite terletak di kaki bukit desa Banten. Pemandangan dari situ indah sekali.

"Itu rumahku." Kata Yoite sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan dua lantai. Terdapat papan restoran okonomiyaki di depan rumah itu. Pasti enak sekali ya, punya rumah yang berdiri di tempat seindah ini.

Yoite mengetuk pelan pintu rumahnya sebelum membukanya dan melangkah masuk. Ia menarik pelan lenganku saat ia melihatku yang ragu-ragu untuk masuk. Saat masuk, aku langsung disambut oleh suasana restoran okonomiyaki yang masih terkesan tradisional. Sisa-sisa baunya yang harum dan menggoda benar-benar membuat perutku lapar...

"Ayah, aku pulang..." kata Yoite agak keras.

Terdengar suara langkah mendekat dari ruang belakang. Dari balik pintu muncul seorang laki-laki muda. Rambutnya kecoklatan dan matanya berwarna hijau emerald. Ia mengenakan celemek berwarna hijau muda. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah pada kami.

"Selamat datang, Yoite..." katanya. Ia lalu menatapku. "Temanmu?"

"Ah, iya. Kenalkan, ini sahabatku yang sering kuceritakan..." kata Yoite. "Namanya Ageha..."

Eh? Tunggu dulu...? Masa iya laki-laki muda ini...

Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah padaku. "Salam kenal, Ageha." Kata laki-laki itu. "Aku ayah Yoite, Rokujou Miharu." Hoh, ternyata benar dia ayah Yoite...? Apa benar laki-laki ini sudah berusia 30 tahunan? Wajahnya masih tampak muda sekali...

"Lho, akan ada tamu ya, ayah?" tanya Yoite sambil menatap tumpukan belanjaan di dapur.

"Iya. Akan ada perayaan kecil. Paman Yukimi mendapatkan penghargaan jurnalis lagi." Kata paman Miharu. "Semuanya memaksa untuk merayakannya di sini."

"Eh, aku nggak mengganggu, kan?" tanyaku was was.

Paman Miharu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Ageha santai saja, ya. Nanti kau juga boleh ikut, kok." Jawab paman Miharu. Hoh... senyumnya benar-benar menyilaukan! Paman Miharu lalu berpaling pada Yoite. "Kalian pergi ke kamar Yoite saja dulu, ya. Ayah mau siap-siap."

"Baik, ayah." Jawab Yoite. Lalu ia menatapku. "Nah, ayo. Kamarku ada di lantai dua."

Kami berdua lalu melangkah ke lantai dua. Kamar Yoite tidak terlalu besar, tapi bersih dan rapi. Wah, kupikir yang namanya kamar cowok itu pasti berantakan sekali. Isi kamarnya juga sangat simpel. Satu tempat tidur, meja belajar, rak buku ukuran sedang, dan lemari baju dengan dua pintu, dan sebuah meja laci kecil di sudut kamar.

"Dulu ini bekas kamar ayahku. Sejak aku tinggal di sini, ayahku pindah ke kamar di lantai satu." Kata Yoite sambil membereskan isi tas sekolahnya. "Disini banyak sekali barang kenangan ayah. Makanya aku nggak ingin mengutak-atik isinya. Semuanya kubiarkan tetap sama seperti saat pertama kali aku datang kemari."

"Hee... Pantas saja, biar kamar ini bersih, tapi kesannya sudah tua sekali, ya..." kataku.

Perhatianku lalu tertuju pada barang-barang yang ditaruh di atas meja laci kecil dari kayu itu. Banyak barang yang ditaruh di atas meja itu. Namun diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga hasilnya tetap rapi.

Ada sebuah syal rajutan tangan. Berwarna putih. Sepertinya belum selesai dirajut. Namun rajutannya tetap terlihat rapi, dan hanya melihatnya saja, aku bisa tahu pasti hangat sekali kalau memakai syal itu. Sayang sekali, kenapa tidak dirajut sampai selesai, ya?

Lalu ada juga secarik kertas kecil yang ditempel di tembok di atas meja itu. Kertasnya sudah tua dan lusuh. Juga agak sedikit keriting, seperti terkena tetesan air. Aku membaca isi kertas itu baik-baik. Ternyata sebuah resep. Sepertinya itu resep lemonade. Kenapa ditempel di sini?

Perhatianku kembali tersita oleh sebingkai foto yang diletakkan di depan syal putih itu. Tanpa sadar tanganku terulur mengambil bingkai foto itu. Aku mengamati baik-baik foto di dalamnya.

Foto lima orang. Foto seorang wanita muda, yang menurutku cantik sekali, sedang merangkul pundak dua orang anak di kedua lengannya. Di belakang tiga orang itu berdiri dua orang laki-laki. Yang satu tampak seperti sudah bapak-bapak, sedangkan yang satu lagi sepertinya masih remaja.

"Oh, itu..." suara Yoite membawaku kembali ke alam nyata. Rupanya ia menyadari aku yang terpaku sesaat melihat foto itu. "Itu foto ayahku waktu masih muda, dengan teman-temannya..."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku kaget. "Yang mana ayahmu?"

"Ini." Yoite menunjuk salah satu anak yang dipeluk oleh wanita itu, yang sebelah kiri. Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Heeh...? Ini ayahmu? Ya ampun, kukira cewek, lho!" kataku. Namun setelah kuperhatikan lagi baik-baik, ternyata anak manis di foto itu memang mirip paman Miharu. Warna rambut dan matanya sama.

Yoite ikut tertawa mendengar perkataanku. "Iya. Saat pertama kali melihat foto ini juga, aku sempat bingung yang mana ayahku..." katanya.

"Ngg... terus yang lainnya?" tanyaku. Aku menunjuk wanita muda yang cantik di foto itu. "Ini siapa? Ibunya ayahmu?"

"Ah, bukan. Itu Bu Hanabusa. Ayahku dekat sekali dengannya. Dia istri guru bahasa inggris ayahku waktu ia masih sekolah." Kata Yoite.

Yoite lalu menunjuk bapak-bapak yang berdiri di belakang wanita itu. "Nah, ini suaminya Bu Hanabusa. Namanya Pak Thobari. Aku bertemu dengan Pak Thobari dan Bu Hanabusa saat acara reuni Banten Academy angkatan ayah." Tutur Yoite.

"Heh? Ayahmu alumni Banten Academy juga?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ya. Begitulah." Kata Yoite. Setelah itu kami kembali mengamati foto itu lagi.

"Nah, yang ini." Yoite menunjuk remaja yang berdiri di samping Pak Thobari. "Namanya paman Gau. Dia teman dekat ayahku. Aku sering bertemu dengannya. Soalnya paman Gau sering main ke restoran kami." Katanya. "Paman Gau itu hebat, lho. Dia sudah berkali-kali menjuarai kejuaraan kendo nasional..."

"Ooh..." kataku.

Lalu aku menatap pemuda lain yang dipeluk di tangan kanan Bu Hanabusa. Lho... tunggu dulu? Pemuda ini... Yoite? Kok mirip sekali? Rambutnya yang hitam, kulitnya yang putih, dan matanya yang biru... semuanya sama dengan Yoite. Tapi... bukan. Ini bukan Yoite. Pemuda dalam foto ini tampak lebih tua dan lebih kurus dari Yoite. Tapi... kenapa dia semirip ini dengan Yoite, ya?

"Eh, terus..." kataku penasaran, seraya menunjuk pemuda yang mirip Yoite itu. "Ini siapa?"

Yoite tidak menjawab untuk sekian lama. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Sesaat aku melihat Yoite tampak bingung.

"Ah, aku... tidak tahu." Jawab Yoite. "Soalnya ayah tak pernah cerita apapun tentang orang ini. Aku juga tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah coba tanya pada ayah siapa dia, tapi ayah tetap juga tak memberi jawaban jelas..."

"Kau pasti kaget karena pemuda ini mirip denganku, kan?" tanya Yoite.

"Ah... ya. Begitulah..." jawabku.

"Aku juga kaget saat pertama kali melihatnya." Kata Yoite. "Ayah bilang itu pasti Cuma kebetulan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi... Walau... yah, aku tahu ayah pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu..."

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Yoite baik, ya..." kataku.

Ia tertawa kecil mendengar pujianku. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Apaan, sih? Biasa saja, ah." Katanya. "Ayahku... adalah ayah angkatku. Makanya aku nggak mau menyusahkannya. Pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa ayah nggak mau cerita soal pemuda ini. Makanya aku nggak bertanya apa-apa..."

Untuk beberapa lama kami sama-sama terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kami hanya diam sambil menatap foto itu. Perhatianku hanya tertuju pada pemuda yang mirip Yoite itu. Pemuda itu benar-benar mirip dengan Yoite. Apa benar ini hanya kebetulan? Atau pemuda ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Yoite?

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Yoite diketuk tiba-tiba. Kami berdua sama-sama tersentak dan menoleh ke pintu. Pintu itu dibuka. Ternyata paman Miharu.

"Ah, maaf ya, paman mengganggu..." kata paman Miharu.

"Tidak apa kok, ayah..." kata Yoite. "Kenapa?"

"Bahan-bahan untuk makanan nanti ada yang kurang. Yoite, bisa belanja dulu sebentar ke pasar?" tanya paman Miharu.

"Yah... nggak apa-apa, kok." Kata Yoite seraya bangkit berdiri. Ia menoleh padaku. "Ageha, kutinggal sebentar nggak apa-apa, ya."

"Iya, nggak apa." Jawabku.

"Daftar belanjaannya ada di bawah, ya." Kata paman Miharu.

"Baik. Aku pergi dulu, ya." Kata Yoite seraya meninggalkan kamar. Terdengar suara langkah kaki Yoite yang menuruni tangga. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, lalu kembali ditutup.

Paman Miharu masih terdiam di ambang pintu kamar Yoite. Ia mengamati bingkai foto yang masih kupegang.

"Ah, foto itu ya..." kata paman Miharu pelan. "Jadi kangen dengan masa lalu."

"Ah." Aku tersadar akan foto yang masih kupegang erat di tanganku. "Ma... maaf..."

Paman Miharu tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu melangkah memasuki kamar, mendekatiku, lalu duduk di sampingku. "Justru aku yang minta maaf." Katanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada foto itu, yang baru saja kuletakkan kembali di atas meja. "Aku sempat menguping sebentar tadi..."

"Oh..." kataku. "Maaf, kami membicarakan paman tadi..."

"Tak apa. Aku juga bangga punya anak yang seperti Yoite." Kata Miharu. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Senyum di wajahnya sekilas tampak seperti kesepian... seolah ia rindu akan sesuatu. "Yoite... benar-benar mirip dengan 'dia'. Selalu menjaga perasaan orang di sekitarnya..."

Aku hanya terdiam tanpa bicara apa-apa. Walau sebenarnya aku penasaran siapa itu 'dia'.

"Pemuda yang mirip Yiote itu..." kata paman Miharu. "Adalah sahabatku. Tidak... sebenarnya ia lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku mencintainya. Lebih dari apapun."

Paman Miharu terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tidak seperti kamu dan Yoite yang sudah berteman dua tahun, aku hanya mengenalnya sebentar. Tak sampai satu tahun. Tapi waktu yang singkat itu cukup bagiku untuk menyatakan bahwa dia adalah sahabatku..." kata paman Miharu. "Hubungan persahabatan kami berbeda dengan hubunganmu dengan Yoite. Persahabatan kami ditentang banyak orang. Bahkan pada awalnya, dia sendiri menentang persahabatan itu."

Dadaku terasa sesak mendengar penuturan paman Miharu. Masa bersahabat saja ditentang?

"Namun semua itu bisa diatasi. Akhirnya semuanya bisa membiarkan kami. Dia sendiri juga mau membuka dirinya padaku. " Lanjut paman Miharu. "Tapi... saat aku merasa hubungan kami dapat berjalan lancar seperti sahabat biasa... ternyata giliran waktu yang menentang..."

Aku menatap paman Miharu dengan tatapan bertanya. Waktu? Apa maksudnya...?

"Dia... digerogoti penyakit yang sangat parah." Kata paman Miharu. "Dan waktunya tak lama lagi..."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Sudah pasti tak perlu dijelaskan seperti apa rasanya kehilangan sahabat yang sangat berarti. Aku sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan kalau tahu-tahu Yoite harus pergi meninggalkanku seperti itu. Pasti berat sekali rasanya...

"Aku merasa terpukul sekali saat dia pergi. Meski aku selalu berada di sisinya di minggu-minggu terakhirnya, tapi... tepat disaat ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, aku malah tak ada di sisinya..." kata paman Miharu. "Saat itu aku merasa kalau aku adalah sahabat yang tidak berguna..."

Kali ini dadaku berdenyut sakit. Aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Paman Miharu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi meja laci. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

"Setelah lulus dari Banten Academy, aku tidak melanjutkan kuliah. Aku meneruskan usaha restoran warisan nenekku ini. Aku berusaha menyibukkan diri agar aku tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihan karena terus mengingat dirinya." Lanjut paman Miharu. "Aku juga mencoba aktif dalam kegiatan bakti sosial. Awalnya aku memang hanya iseng membantu temanku. Tapi ternyata rasanya menyenangkan juga membantu orang-orang yang kesulitan, hingga akhirnya itu menjadi kegiatan rutinku. Selama hampir sepuluh tahun, kegiatanku tetap sama seperti itu. Tapi bayang-bayang tentang dirinya, tetap saja menghantuiku. Aku tak bisa semudah itu mengusir kesedihan tentang dirinya..."

Aku tetap diam, setia mendengarkan.

"Namun suatu hari..." kata-kata paman Miharu terputus. "Aku bertemu lagi dengannya..."

Aku sedikit terbelalak kaget. Jangan-jangan maksudnya...

"Ya. Saat itu aku menemani temanku dalam kegiatan bakti sosial di panti asuhan terpencil. Dan disana aku bertemu dengannya..." lanjut paman Miharu. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. "Dengan Yoite..."

"Aku langsung menyadarinya, di detik pertama aku melihatnya. Dia adalah sahabatku. Sahabatku yang telah pergi bertahun-tahun lalu. Walau ia berwujud anak kecil berumur 10 tahun... aku tahu ia adalah sahabatku..." Paman Miharu menunduk. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. "Saat itu aku menegurnya, dan menanyakan namanya. Tapi ia bilang itu adalah kali pertama ia bertemu denganku. Dan ia bilang ia tidak punya nama asli." Tutur paman Miharu. "Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Aku memberinya nama Yoite, karena... karena Yoite itulah nama sahabatku..."

Aku memperhatikan mata paman Miharu yang memerah. Aku yakin paman Miharu pasti berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Aku pun masih tidak percaya ia sudah kembali. Orang yang sangat aku cintai, yang aku sayangi lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, sebagai sahabat, saudara, bahkan sebagai diriku sendiri yang lain, yang pernah pergi meninggalkan hidupku... kini kembali lagi sebagai anakku..." lanjut paman Miharu.

"Pasti bahagia sekali." Komentarku. Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Ya. Aku memang tak tahu apa hanya kebetulan Yoite mirip dengan sahabatku, atau mungkin Yoite _memang_ sahabatku..." kata paman Miharu lagi. "Tapi aku tak peduli. Bagiku, Yoite benar-benar sudah kembali. Dalam sosok anakku, Yoite yang sekarang. Yoite tak perlu tahu tentang kenyataan itu... Karena aku ingin dia hidup sebagai Yoite yang sekarang. Aku yakin, Yoite lebih bahagia hidup seperti itu..."

Ruangan itu sunyi kembali. Paman Miharu memikirkan 'Yoite' lebih dari segalanya... Aku tak tahu apa aku juga bisa mencintai sahabatku Yoite seperti paman Miharu mencintai 'Yoite'. Pasti tak akan bisa... batinku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari bawah. "Ayah! Aku pulang...!" suara Yoite menggema dari bawah. Aku dan paman Miharu saling pandang sesaat.

Paman Miharu tersenyum simpul padaku. "Jangan ceritakan apapun pada Yoite soal yang tadi, ya." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku bersumpah." Kataku tegas. Paman Miharu kembali tertawa pelan dan menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku.

Terdengar suara langkah Yoite menaiki tangga kamar. Sosoknya lalu muncul di ambang pintu.

"Kalian membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Yoite penasaran.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa..." jawab paman Miharu sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Yoite. Ia berlutut di depan Yoite, menjajarkan tingginya dengan Yoite. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menarik Yoite ke dalam pelukannya. Mata Yoite terbelalak kaget, namun ia tidak memberontak atau berkata apa-apa.

"Ayah sayang sekali padamu..." kata paman Miharu. "Yoite..."

Sesaat wajah Yoite memerah karena malu. Yah, ia pasti malu karena aku juga ada di ruangan itu. Namun detik berikutnya Yoite balas memeluk paman Miharu sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Iya." Jawab Yoite. "Aku juga sayang ayah."

Aku tersenyum sambil memandangi kedua orang itu. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya hari ini aku tak jadi belajar fisika di rumah Yoite. Tapi siapa peduli. Aku belajar hal yang lebih penting dan lebih membahagiakan daripada fisika hari ini.

Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki Yoite sebagai sahabatku...

**FIN**


End file.
